


Show of Hands

by TheLastRaven



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastRaven/pseuds/TheLastRaven
Summary: It's not a good idea to kidnap someone Ranier knows.





	Show of Hands

He moved down the dark of the desert trails, slowly making his way to the site. Come meet us alone if you want this kid to stay alive. A typical threat but not something he'd chance with someones life on the line. A sandstorm was picking up, sure to be a fast one when it reached. Still it could be bad, Ranier's enemies were smart. They went for those around him,

Time and time again he told him, Watch yourself and do what you need to nothing more. But Azhar was eager to prove himself to Ranier. Suppose the kid was really trying to prove himself to him. Maybe he was too young to be in this line of work, but if Ranier didn't take him in he'd have been dead or one of these same people who took him. It was for the best.

 

Arriving at the area he saw them, all the Alacran surrounding Azhar, at least 20 of them. The place was surrounded by a mountain wall, they were clearly trying to intimidate him. One of the men spoke as Ranier reached the middle, weapons were pointed at the miqo'te. His face was full of fear. He was shaking. One of the men was holding him roughly by his hair.

“Ya come to trade yerself for the boy then?” Snickering, he thinks he's already won.

“Yes I've come as requested by you all. I came unarmed.” He moved his hand to the coin purse at his side bulging full. “With the money you wanted as well.” Unwavering in his stance and voice as he was stared on by. Three man came up behind him with guns and knives. Ready to kill him if he tried anything.

“Don't do it! Leave me!” Azhar screamed, almost instantly one of the men hit him hard enough to make his head hit the ground. They laughed at him, Ranier was growing more and more angry but he couldn't do anything right now. The leader spit on him before continuing with Ranier.

“Yer a godsdamned idiot ain't ya? Now you, we'll let the damned kid go once you give us the money and turn yerself in.”

One of the bandits took the money from him and started to check the gil, Seeming satisfied at the amount he nodded to the one in charge.

“Alright then, let us see a show of hands.” 

He could see the shadows on the surrounding mountain, the sandstorm was right on them, it was time. 

“Of course.” 

As his hands went up, the sandstorm reached them ruining all their visibilty, The gunfire began rapid and consecutive, only adding more to the storm. Azhar panicked he was frantically looking around for Ranier. He couldn't see anything through this sand.

When it cleared Ranier had the man in a choke hold. The Alacran lay dead except for him. He whispered into his ear, only him and Azhar would hear.

“You should have never fucked with me...”

Ranier snapped his neck, giving the site a quick look witnessing the slaugther, He untied Azhar helping him up. 

“Can you walk?”

He was stunned, he had this planned to go this way all along. Azhar had seen the devil twice and both times he'd saved him, now he owed him his life doubly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is towards the middle of ARR.


End file.
